The Liar, The Bully, and the Broken Hart
by EspionageSpider54
Summary: Maya's Boyfriend breaks up with her. Farkle finds her in Central Park. Maya gets cyberbullied about how she never should have been with him in the first place. The Hive Five plots their revenge and Maya surprises everyone in an act to make Emmet jealous. Faya, Rucas, OCs


**I don't own GMW**

Maya Hart sat on a bench in central park. Her boyfriend Emmet dumped her the night of their 1 year anniversary. Maya was in a red dress that was frilly at the bottom and strapless at the top. It was the dress she wore at the semi-formal. Farkle saw Maya sitting alone. She looked sad. He walked over to her. "Hi Carpool." Maya said remembering Riley's mess up on the morning announcements. He laughed. "Hi Short Stack." He said. "Look who's talking." Maya said. Farkle was shorter than her. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Why are you crying? Where's Emmet?" Farkle asked. "He dumped me. This was our 1 year anniversary and he dumped ME." Maya said. She wiped her tears still. Farkle gave her a hug. Maya put her head on his shoulder. She started to cry more. Farkle just sat there. "We planned this night last week. He said we were gonna have a picnic in a special spot in Central Park so I listened. Maya pulled out her phone.

 **Maya: Where are you? I'm at Central Park in the area you said.**

 **Emmet: Oh. I forgot to tell you.**

 **Maya: Forget to tell me what.**

 **Emmet: You know Julianne.**

 **Maya: Yeah. She's the girl on the cheer squad.**

 **Emmet: Well I am dating her now so Bye!**

Farkle read her text. He shut off her phone. Maya and Farkle started walking towards the street. Maya hailed a taxi. They both got in. "Union Square." Maya said. The taxi hit the gas and Farkle put his arm around Maya. God knows why Farkle was in Central Park anyway. Maya sat there. Tears went down her cheeks part of the time. Farkle hugged her. The taxi stopped in union square. Maya got out. "I'll pay you for the whole ride I took. Minkus Manor please." Farkle said. The taxi drove off. She saw Riley's car pull up at Maya's apartment building. Maya ran inside. She went into the elevator. She arrived at her apartment and her mom was making dinner. Riley was sitting in the living room. "Hey Guys." Maya said wiping away her tears. She stopped crying. "Hey baby girl." Her Mom said. She gave Maya a turkey melt. Maya put it on the table and went in her room. She changed into her pajamas. Her heart melted when she saw the picture she drew of Emmet. " can I stay over?" Riley asked. Katy smiled and nodded. Maya ate her turkey melt. Then she went into her room and took down all the stuff he made her and put in the safe hidden in her wall. She held the stuffed bear he got her at the carnival and threw it on her bed. She came out of her room. Her and Riley watched the new TV show that they liked. It was called Tsum Nabi Forest. It was basically the hunger games but a tv show. They watched it all night then went into Maya's Room. Maya curled up into her bed. She looked sad. Riley looked at her sketchpad. She saw a page. It was a heart but it was broken. She read on the top: All Harts are broken I guess. Riley thought that was corny. She saw the stuffed bear Emmet got her and opened its mouth. Inside was a note. It had a picture of Emmet on the bottom. 'Swallow this because it doesn't mean anything to me anymore.' It said. _Did Maya break up with Emmet?_ Riley thought. She then put all Maya's stuff down. She went to bed.

The Next Day

Maya woke up. Farkle texted her.

 **Farkle: Are You Okay?**

 **Maya: I'm fine. I have sunshine with me.**

 **Farkle: Ok. Let Super Klutz help you.**

 **Maya: thanks for paying for the taxi home and comforting me last night.**

 **Farkle: Your welcome. I hope you take things better today.**

Maya then left her phone on her bed and got up. She went and made a pop tart because her mom was gone. She changed into a blue t-shirt, black jeans with little sparkles on them, and a leather jacket. She put on her black combat boots and ate her pop tart. Riley woke up and picked up Maya's phone. She read her message with Farkle. She then read her texts with Emmet. Riley almost cried. She then put Maya's phone down and got ready for school. She put on a pink shirt with orange stripes, a purple and white skirt, and her pink sneakers. She then walked out and at the poptarts Maya left her. Maya sat on the couch waiting. Riley then grabbed her backpack. Maya grabbed hers and headed out the door. The raced to the subway. They hopped on the train. "OH NO I FORGOT MY PHONE!" Maya said. Cory bought her a smart phone. She forgot it in her bedroom. The first stop was at Mulberry Way. It was 4 blocks away so Maya and Riley ran back to Union Square. Maya grabbed her phone, sketchpad and her pencils for her sketchpad. They ran to the stop after Mulberry Way and hopped on the train. The train doors closed and Maya couldn't get on. She pushed the doors open but the train started to move. She was hanging onto the door. Riley pulled her in. Riley saw Lucas. She fell into his lap. "Hi." She said. "Hi." Lucas said. He sat there reading on his phone. She was playing candy crush. The subway stopped and the three of them got off. Farkle walked over to Maya's locker. "Hey Farkle." Maya said. She put her sketchpad in her locker. She pulled out her phone. She saw messages that were pretty hurtful.

 **Hi Broken Hart. You should go to outer space and the ship will leave you there. You thought you could go out with Emmet. Please. Hart. More like a person no one wants around. Please just move already. Stop being poor. No one likes you. They all like Riley.**

Maya ignored it. She read the whole text. Then she got another text from them.

 **You should just kill yourself.**

Farkle looked at it and shut off Maya's phone. He hugged her again. The rest of the members of the Hive Five walked over. Maya's eyes were watery. Riley looked confused. Lucas and Zay were just staring there. They never saw Maya cry. Lucas picked up her phone. He read the texts and passed it on to Riley. She started to hug Maya. They both cried. The boys all read the next text.

 **When your boyfriend broke up with you, you must of had a broken Hart. Oh wait that's you. LOL.**

Zay read all the texts. _Thats cruel._ Zay thought. _People are such jerks._ Farkle thought. _Who wrote this?_ Lucas thought. Maya and Riley were still crying. The bell rang. They all went in to the classroom. "Computers." Cory started. "I thought you were teaching us history." Farkle said. he too his beanie off. "They were an age were bullying became bigger. They all communicated threw technology. That is when people started cyber-bullying people. Maya got another text.

 **To Broken Hart, You are such an arrogant and stupid little girl.**

Maya started to look mad. She passed her phone to Riley who read and passed to Farkle, who read and passed to Lucas, who read and passed to Zay. They all looked mad. "What's the matter guys. You look like you wanna kill someone." Cory said. "Its not us who wanna kill, it's them who want Maya dead." Lucas said. Cory took the phone. "Dad?" Riley asked. "Yes Riley." He said. "Why does everything you teach us effect our lives?" Riley asked. Cory just mmade a look at her like I don't know. He gave the phone back to Maya. Her phone vibrated.

 **Please go away. Who wants you. They are the Fantastic Four. You will never be their friend. There is no hive five. You are just a broken girl with no talent. Die.**

Maya started to cry. Riley checked out the text. They did the same thing they did before. At Lunch they all sat and thought on how to stop the texts. "Can we block them?" Riley asked. "What if it's multiple people Riles." Maya said. Maya made a list of what they say. She wrote them down. After school Maya grabbed a knife. She stabbed herself but no blood came out. Just hard rock. I always new Maya was a _rough_ as she looks. Then it came.

 **You are tthe worst person to walk this planet. Just why don't we ship you off to an Island and leave you there. Broken Hart we are watching.-Bully Committee**

Maya knew the bully committee. They are Billy Ross, Cameron Cordon and Roy Artney. Maya knew these bullies from previous threads. They told Farkle He was nothing.

Riley walked in. "We have a plan!"she said. They took the subway all the way to Riley's apartment. The boys were there. "Hey Maya. I was thinking. Victorious Plan! And then it came to me. A _Victorious_ plan!" Farkle said. He handed her a paper of song lyrics. She smiled.

At the dance.

"Maya get us some punch!" Farkle Shouted. Maya of course got them punch but didn't realize who was behind her. "Here you go." She said handing them each a glass of punch. "To the Hive!" Zay said making a cheers. "Well well well if it isn't Broken Hart." Julianne said. "You stole my boyfriend!" She shouted. "No you did!" Maya said showing her the text. Julianne gasped. "Don't worry I got this." Maya said. She walked up to the stage. Farkle played her music.

 **Beggin' on your knees by Victoria Justice. Cover by Sabrina Carpenter**

 _You had it all, the day you told me, told me you want me_

 _I had it all, I let you fool me, fool me completely,_

 _I was so stupid, to give you all my attention_

 _The way you played me showed your true intentions_

 _Yeah one day, I'll have you Beggin on your knees for me_

 _Yeah one day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

 _You mess with me, and mess with her_

 _So I'll be sure you get what you deserve_

 _Yeah one day I'll have you Beggin on your knees for me_

 _So watch your back, you don't know when and where I can get you_

 _I've set the trap, and when I'm done you will know what I've been through_

 _So mister player do you feel like a man now_

 _And I bet your nervous cuz this song makes you freak out_

 _Yeah one day, I'll have you Beggin' on your knees for me_

 _Yeah one day,I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

 _You mess with me and mess with her_

 _So I'll be sure you getwhat you deserve_

 _Yeah one day, I'll have you Beggin on your knees for me_

 _I know I'm being bitter but I'm a drag you under_

 _Cuz you don't deserve don't deserve happy ever after_

 _For what you did to me, you told me you never Felt that way_

 _It was only just a game_

 _Yeah one day_

 _And one day, I'll have you Beggin on your knees for me_

 _Yeah one day, I'll have you crawling like a centipede_

 _You mess with me, and mess with her_

 _So I'll be sure you get what you deserve_

 _And one day, I'll have you Beggin on your knees for me_

Maya finished signing. Emmet ran out. "Now that was a plan worth doing!" Farkle said. "Yeah!" Lucas said. "You're gonna make tthe front page!" Zay said pointing to the school newspaper. Maya walked into the crowd. "Where do you think your going." Maya said in the halls. "AWAY!" He said. Julianne stood in front of him. Riley and Lucas walked out threw one corridor and Zay and Farkle out the other. "What cha gonna do Emmet? You're surrounded." Maya said. She held a knife. There was a picture of him on the wall. She had some black gloves on. She threw the knife at the portrait of Emmet. Maya's fist was in her hand. "I'll date you again Maya!" He said. "Maya please don't I really did love you!" She knew he was lying. To make home jealous she pushed Farkle up against the locker and kissed him. Emmet was stunned. Maya walked towards Emmet. "Let me tell you something Emmet. After you dumped me I was cyberbullied" Maya said. He pulled her down and kissed her. She just backed away and stopped. She then pushed Farkle Back against the locker and kissed him for a whole 2 minutes. When she walked over to Riley and Lucas, Farkle looked like the happiest man on earth. "You think we punished enough yet?" Maya asked them. They both shook their heads. Maya pushed Farkle up against the locker and kissed him even more. She enjoyed it, he enjoyed it. It was all fun and games. "Enough Enough!" Emmet shouted. Him and Maya kissed 1 time. Farkle and Maya kissed for a total of 20 minutes. "Well Emmet, why did you lie and break up with both of us at the same time, the same night as our anniversary?" Julianne asked. "You know what I would like to add, cyberbullies vs. Maya who would win?" Zay asked. "Maya." Emmet said. They all shook their head when Maya's phone pinged.

 **Lazy Much! That song is like 2 years old. I hope you enjoy your ex-boyfriend's punishment.**

 **Maya: Are you stalking me?**

 **Yes**

"cyberbullies are stalking us." Maya said. They all gasped. "Maya I thought you were bad. Rebellious, Young, Prankstar." Emmet said. "Would they do this?" Maya said a bag of slime tipping over on Emmet. "We are the Hive Five, and we fix things." Riley said. "Now let's go enjoy our school dance." Zay said. "Oaoa!" The 5 of them said. They went into the gym.

 **Cory: Riley Be home by 10**

 **Riley: Okay!**

 **Cory: How did the plan go?**

 **Riley: Great!**

 **Cory: I'm glad! Have fun!**

Maya danced with Farkle. Riley With Lucas and Zay with Julianne. A slow song played. Maya and Farkle slow danced in the spotlight. Maya tilted her head a bit. Farkle leaned in and kissed her. "WOOO!" Zay shouted. Maya stopped getting mean texts (thanks to Zay) and Emmet got expelled (with the help of 6 people) Maya and Farkle started to date. On the night of December 18th 2014 Faya became a thing. You didn't think that was the end of the story, did you?


End file.
